


Mother

by Merpy_Nerdia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), I just wanted my background ships, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Multi, Past Adam/Shiro - Freeform, brief allura/lotor, endgame klance, idk how tags work, keith is gonna have a kind of replacement mom, klance, krolia still keiths canon mom, oc female character - Freeform, possible allura/lance, really the main focus is my oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merpy_Nerdia/pseuds/Merpy_Nerdia
Summary: Keith had a mom figure in his life for awhile and shes been there since the beginning. After being dragged into Voltron her secrets are revealed. Basically Keith's adoptive mom ends up being voltrons mother hen and takes care of everyone while dealing with her own mess of a life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my plan was to include my female character into the canon story of voltron however I will most likely change the plot cause why not. I'm an author and im allowed to change things to suit my plot and story line. I had this idea for awhile but I waited till the show finished to really get started. Also if klance isn't really your favorite ship that's okay and respectable its really most likely a background ship it's not the real focus for me. I just love the idea of a mom helping her gay disaster of a son with his crush. Also the original idea came from a one shot book on @Rosawinterthecountry a wattpad account. Show her some love she was the one who gave me permission to use her one shot to jumpstart my story.

It had been a rough night for Priya as she settled down in the waiting room. She had been babysitting Keith for Ryan while he went to work at the station. Everything had been going business as usual, until they received a devastating call. It was so sudden that she still couldn't process it all. Keith had been shouting and crying in denial, eventually tiring himself out.

Ryan had been in an accident at work. Apparently he rushed back into a burning building to rescue a child who was stuck. While saving the kid a beam had collapsed on him and he told the kid to rush out for help. Only it had been too late and everything fell on top of him. The team had managed to stop the fire and pull him out and rush him to the hospital. One of the beams of wood had punctured his abdomen and he was in critical condition at the moment.

So here Priya was sitting on the couch in the waiting room with Keith asleep on her lap anticipating her coworker to return with news on Ryan's condition. She had been mentally preparing herself for the worst, the wound had been bad and with her knowledge in the medical field, she knew in the back of her mind that he was going to die. Too many organs had been hit and he had been bleeding non stop since he arrived. Priya just didn't have to heart to tell Keith about her doubt. He was too young to be losing his father when his mother was already gone.

In that moment the doors had opened and out came her coworker Charles. Deciding it was better for Keith to keep sleeping she gently lifted his head and got up. Meeting Charles halfway she greeted him with a handshake. "Mind if we talk about this outside? I don't want Keith hearing if he wakes up and I already have a feeling about the news" Charles gave her a solemn look and nodded already making his way out the door. With one last look at Keith she braced herself and walked after Charles.

"As you already know his condition is critical. We tried everything we could Priya, I promise you I-" he took a pause, almost hesitant to continue. "I tried to save him but he was too far gone by the time they brought him in. He only has a couple hours at best before his organs completely fail. We've put him in room 2103 If you would like to say your last goodbyes". The news had struck Priya hard, Ryan had been a close friend of hers. They were like siblings with how much they cared for each other. With him gone she knew she had to be strong for Keith. Sucking in a harsh breath she held back tears. "I understand, you tried your best in there, I would have done the same. We'll go in right now. However, I hope you'll understand that I must take a leave of absence and may even quit in order to help Keith".

Charles nodded in understanding and left to take care of another patient. It was time to break the news to Keith and Priya didn't know if she could handle it, but she had no choice. Collecting herself, she walked back into the waiting room towards Keith's sleeping form. Kneeling down she shook his shoulders to stir him awake. Keith groggily sat up and looked at Priya in the eyes confused. She couldn't contain her tears and next thing she knew she was sobbing into Keith, cradling him in her arms. "I'm so sorry Keith but he's not gonna make it. They said we can see him one last time before he passes away." Keith only shook not full processing what Priya had told him.

With a quivering voice he said "Take me to him please, I- I wanna see him". The quietly made their way to his room in grief. The second Priya opened the door Keith rushed in to sob into his fathers stomach. He had been unconscious and there was no guarantee he would be awake before he passed on. Silent tears made their way down Priyas face as she mourned with Keith beside Ryan. "I promise you Ryan, I'll protect Keith as much as I can in your place" She squeezed his lifeless hand. She was absolutely determined to fully take Keith under her wing and to raise him as best as she could.


	2. 1

It's been years since Ryan's death and Priya has been able to create a life for Keith and herself. She had chosen to officially adopt Keith as her own. And shortly after she quit her job at the hospital, she got a job at the Garrison as a medic and would assist any instructors during their classes if it was for simulations since she had been trained and could give the kids advice. Keith proceeded to go to school and eventually met Shiro, one of Priyas old students now coworker, when he was recruiting at Keiths school. It was then that Keith had chosen to go to the garrison and become a fighter pilot. 

Sadly after a few years Shiro and his team had been presumed dead after going missing along with his crew during the mission to kerberos. Yet another tragedy had struck the Kogane family and Keith didn't know what to do. Eventually he had dropped out, determined to find proof that Shiro didn't really die. Of course Priya was upset after learning he attacked Iverson and left school. However she knew he needed time to think and go through the process of grief. She didn't really believe the crew was dead which was also why she allowed him to stay at the shack in the desert and follow a lead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Priya had been assisting Iverson and his class while they go through the flight simulations. Everyone had been slowly improving and generally did decent during the sim. However the next group to go up had been making Priya nervous. She knew they generally ran into issues working as a team. Lance took many risks, while Hunk couldn't stomach rapid movement and would constantly have an urge to barf, and Pidge was known to get a quick attitude. They held so much potential though, Priya could feel it. They just needed the right encouragement, and Iverson was the wrong person to do so.

This fact was proven as they exited the sim after failing only to be scolded by Iverson. He'd been rather harsh this time around and even implied that Lance was only there because Keith flunked out. It took everything in Priyas power to not deck Iverson right and there but she had to keep her composure. Priya interrupted his rant "If you don't mind Iverson I would like to speak with this crew privately" he seemed upset to be cut off but then nodded in approval. "I hope you'll teach these cadets about how to properly act" with a final glare at the team he called for the next group.

The three looked nervous as they walked behind Priya into the hallway, most likely preparing for another speech about their failure. However that isn't what Priya had in mind. They lined up against the wall not daring to look her in the eyes. Their expressions made her chuckle, surprising the cadets. "No need to be so stiff, I didn't bring you lot out here just to scold you", Pidge looked confused at her words. "I thought for sure you would have at least been disappointed in us Priya. We didn't exactly do too great, Iverson made sure we knew that", she said with a little huff. Yes Priya knew who Pidge had really been, she was there for her after the news involving Matt and her father. Priya promised not to tell anyone though so it was their little secret for now.

"Oh please I've been watching over you guys since the beginning. I see you improving daily, and as if I would agree with what Iverson said you guys know me better than that. He's just being an ass cause he likes to take his frustration out on innocent teens. I wanted to tell you guys that you did good, and yeah it could have gone better, but you guys have really improved like I said. I just want to give some advice, okay?" They all nod waiting to hear what she had to say. 

Priya walked up to Pidge first, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You did good following lances orders and even tried to warn him of any dangers. It's always good to know when to advise against a pilots decision if it doesn't seem safe. I suggest you try to bond with Lance and Hunk more in order to know how to convince them to choose an alternative route." Pidge seemed shocked to hear the praise and advice given to her and hid a small smile.

Next up was Hunk, "Hunk darling I know you have issues with motion sickness, and that the simulations can get scary. I saw that you knew what to do when checking on the ship, it was just the fear that held you back. I would recommend you try the sims out during the night to get used to the rapid motion. I will give you clearance so that you can practice after curfew. Only if you would like the extra practice though, I don't want you to push yourself too hard. I really believe that you have what it takes, you just need an extra push" she gently rubbed his shoulder to show how sincere she was with her suggestion. Hunk nodded agreeing to get some extra practice in at night.

And last but definitely not least, Lance. He looked very insecure, shifting his eyes to look at his feet. The action hurt Priyas heart to see, so she pulled him into a gentle hug. Lance had been shocked by her action "Oh Lance I truly believe you have what it takes to be a leader. I think you just lack some confidence, trust me when I say you are an amazing pilot. I just know you are, and I believe Iverson just puts you down too much. Maybe you could join Hunk during his practice so you could get used to the sim too. I believe you have great potential and just need to get more confident in your skills" she finally released him with a pat on his back.

"Now off you go kids, it's almost time for lunch so go back into the dorms to change out. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, if you want to start practice tonight, you know where to find me in the infirmary" with a final nod the three take off to get dressed. Watching them run off filled Priya with the urge to protect them like their her children. Hopefully, her words got through to the trio.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had to have been around one in the morning when Priya was abruptly awaken by her phone ringing loudly. Yanking the phone off the nightstand she answered in a husky voice "Whoever is calling me right now, you better have a pretty damn good reason because I was getting some good sleep". There was a long silence and she was ready to hang up until a small voice broke the silence. "Mom, I-I found Shiro, he's alive, he was in some type of alien ship and landed in front of the garrison. They had him strapped down but I saved him along with some others. Mom it's really him, please come meet us at the shack, there are some other people too." with that the call ended.

Priya couldn't believe it, Keith actually found Shiro alive. He mentioned an alien ship and she was already forming an idea of what happened to Shiro and his crew in space. She hopes it wasn't as she thought and that he's in good condition right now. Wasting no time Priya had changed into some presentable clothes, and packed a bag with a few extra sets of clothes and some snacks. Along with her phone, charger, and trusty old blade. Who knew what she was going to be faced with once she got there.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priya meets up with in ye old shack, revisits an old friend, and basically decides to adopt everyone in Voltron as her own.  
> Keep in mind i wrote this at like 5am running on little sleep while eating sour strawberries, so I apologize for the trash that's about to happen.

Priya attempts to sneak outside the Garrison to meet up at the shack. The key word being 'attempts', see Iverson decided to become major asshole status and catch her in the act. He decided it was good to question where in the hell she thinks she's going. Obviously any situation would cause a person to go into a panic of some sort. So no one can blame Priya when she decides to kick him where the sun don't shine and runs as fast as she could out of there. And yeah it could have been handled more discreetly and maturely, but here's the thing. Priya isn't as "responsible" or "sensible", as people like to make her out to be. She does give into her crackhead impulses from time to time.

She certainly regrets it now though as 10 plus garrison soldiers are on her heels as she weaves through hallway to hallway. Running into students like Kinkade, and Nadia, who are now that she thinks about it, are out way past curfew. But enough about that it's time focus on the real issue. "Priya! So help me god, stop right there!" Iverson shouts as he runs after her. Still wincing slightly with each harsh step. Which Priya was proud to say was all her doing. "Not gonna happen, I'm getting out of here!" She shouts back as she avoids nearly running into a wall. She thanks the lucky stars for being on her side as she sees an exit approaching.

"Priya! Come on, I did not ask to be awake at ungodly hours to chase your dumb ass!" Adam says as he slowly catches up behind her. She looks over with solemn eyes "You'll understand in due time Adam! Right now I have to save your ex's ass". The words alone make him trip and fall, Priya simply smirks at his reaction. "Tell that asshole he better be alive by the time I get to him!" he yells back as he waves from the floor where he's sprawled out, dry heaving from all the running. He stalled the others enough for her to make her escape. Thank the lord again for the hover bike that she left out there for a week now. Hopping on she tosses one more look behind her,  _Good luck Adam, hold down the fort for me will ya?_

 

                                                                                ===================                                                                 

 

As Priya pulled up to the front of the shack, Keith opened the door looking a little relieved to see her. Rushing to him she pulled him into a hug. "How are you doing my little _guerrero_ _?_ What happened?" she asks filled with worry. Keith only holds on tighter before stepping away, "I think it'd be easier if you come in. We're all trying to figure out what to do next". Priya was confused but followed him in anyway. The surprises kept coming as she walked in to see the garrison trio and Shiro all talking. Hunk asking where the aliens were and whether or not their coming. Shiro brings up Voltron, and how he thinks they should find it before they do. Priya takes this as her cue to interrupt the conversation.

"Those Aliens you asked about are called the Galra. They want Voltron as a weapon to conquer other planets. Shiro are they planning on coming to this planet?" She asks turning towards him. "I'm also very happy to she you're okay" she adds on. Her previous statement seems to have everyone in shock. "Mom? How do you know who they are and what they want?" Keith asks in disbelief. Priya lets out a somber sigh, "I'm sorry my _pequeno guerrero_ , there's a lot I haven't told you in order to keep you safe. I'll make sure to tell you everything once we help Shiro". Her earnest reply seems to have settled him down a bit.

"Mom?! Since when were you Keith's mom?!" Lance shouts pulling the most shocked face Priya has ever seen on him. Hunk and Pidge nod along also shocked. It was so funny that Priya couldn't hold back her laughter. "The Garrison didn't really appreciate others possibly thinking I held favoritism. So they had us keep it under wraps, but I'm not his biological mother if that's what really shocks you. But how about we figure out what the plan is?" they all agree and move on to figure out what to do next. Hunk goes on to explain Fraunhofer lines and pulls out the graph. Keith grabs in to put against an image of mountains on his board noting how they look alike. "Huh, would you look at that? Your conspiracy board came in handy" Priya points out proudly. Keith lets out a groan of embarrassment as Lance laughs at him. 

 

                                                                                ===================

 

As everyone nears the mountains, Hunk gets a reading on the sensor he created. Priya and the others follow behind as the signal beeps louder and louder the closer they got. It leads into a small cave filled with carvings of lions, amazing the others. Priya notices Lance go off to the side as Keith explains the carvings were what he found earlier on. Lance brushes some dirt off the wall to get a better look at the carving underneath. All of the carvings in the cave begin to glow in a blue color. For a second everyone is amazed only to panic as the floor beneath them collapses and they all fall through. Once they reach the bottom, everyone is soaked in water.

Priya and Lance were the first to notice the blue lion in front of them and stand to walk in front of it. Everyone else gradually join them, looking at the lion in amazement. "Is this Voltron?" Pidge questions. Priya lets out a yes confirming her thoughts as Keith leads everyone to the force field surrounding the blue lion. Once he gets close enough he touches the force field, "How do we get through it?". "Maybe we just have to knock?" Lance jokingly says as he knocks twice. He shouts in surprise as the force field suddenly comes down and the air around them begins to give off the same blue glow as earlier.

Everyone, even Priya, are struck with a vision of Voltron forming. The kids are shocked and pidge is the only one to question where the other parts on Voltron are. Priya finally steps into the conversation "The other parts are scattered across the universe. It was a last effort to keep the Galra from gaining the lions". She steps to the lion as it lowers its head to the group, opening it's jaw to let them in. Lance wastes no time running in to sit in the pilots seat, causing Priya to chuckle as she follows behind him.  _Hello Blue, It's been awhile since i've been in here_ she thinks fondly. Blue lets out a hum in the back of her mind bringing back old memories.

As everyone piles in behind them Blue attmpts to communicate with Lance. "Whoa did you guys hear that? I think it's trying to talk to me?" Lance asks as he presses a few buttons. Blue lets out a roar as she escapes the cave to fly into space at an alrming speed. Everyone clutches onto Lance to secure themselves, "You are the worst. pilot. ever!" "Keith!" Priya shouts a warning at Keith causing him to silently apologize. Lance lets everyone know that blue told him there was an alien ship heading towards earth and that she wants them to stop it. Hunk suggests giving them the weapon so it could leave them alone. "Hunk, no. They can't get blue no matter what" Priya warns. Shiro backs her up by describing how terrible the Galra are.

A Galran ship appears and begins to shoot at them, and Lance manages to avoid the lasers and shoot back at them. He leads the lion away from the ship but they are pursuing at an alarming rate. Eventually they all pass up kerberos, the edge of the solar system. Blue hums an idea into Priyas head  _ **I'm going to open a wormhole** It's alright Blue i'm sure they'll trust you and go through it_ Priya reassures. "Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?"Lance asks nervously. Shiro takes the lead "Whatever is happening, the lions know more than we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together" he announces. There's a beat of silence before everyone agrees and Lance pilots blue to the wormhole.

It leads them to a new planet, and Lance says the lion wants to go there. Priya takes this to announce some news "Also I'd like to point out that I actually know where we are and what the lion is leading us to" theres a silence as everyone takes in the information. "Oh and I can communicate with the lion too" she adds.


	4. 3

"WHAT???" Lance yells as he turns back to look towards Priya. "That would have been vital information to say before we agreed to go through. Plus how are you so all knowing? Like I knew your wisdom or whatever is ancient, but how do you know about aliens and their warships?" Priya is a bit offended by Lances rambling.

 

"I'm not that ancient" she says with a bit of a pout. "But I'll tell you everything once we get into that castle up ahead" at that statement everyone's heads whip to look at the huge castle in front of them.

 

Blue lands slowly and opens her mouth to let them walk out. "It's now or never right?" Priya chuckles awkwardly, trying to bring some humor in the tense atmosphere. They just ignore her and walk out, leaving Priya to huff  _Kids these days._ As they all step out Blue lets out a shattering roar to open the entrance to the castle. Blue was laughing in amusement at Hunks reaction.  **The yellow one doesn't think I'd actually eat him right?.** Priya simply shakes her head with an amused smile herself.

 

The second the group enters the castle starts an identity scan startling the kids. Priya shakes her head as Keith questions the voice, asking what they want. "It's no use Keith, I don't think you'll get an answer. It sounds automated." Keith looked confused at first then a bit embarrassed that he hadn't thought of that. He opts to just brush it off and ignore it.

 

"Looks like we gotta follow the lights kiddos" Priya walks ahead of the confused group as they follow her slowly. Judging the the halls and turns Priya can assume that the lights were leading to the control room for the pods. As she walks closer to the control panel two pods rise from the ground. Priya freezes as she realizes who may be in the pods.

 

Sure enough one pod opens releasing the Princess of Altea, Allura. She sucks in a breath as the princess shouts for her father as she is caught by Lance. Pain at the memory of Alluras father hurt Priyas heart, but she was still satisfied to see Allura alive. The peace isn't kept for long as Allura pulls Lance into a hold, questioning who he was and what happened to the king. Lance was quick to say that the blue lion brought them. Only to have Allura tighten her grip suspicious as to how he knew the lion.

 

Priya took this to her cue interrupt and help out Lance. "Princess let the poor boy go, I promise these people are trustworthy." Allura finally lets go of Lance out of shock. Lance seemed relieved yet confused. "Are you- I mean- Is it really you Priya?" she simply nods as Allura pulls her into a tight hug. She turns to everyone else in the group with suspicious eyes though, "How long has it been?". Shiro steps forward just as confused "We don't know what you're talking about. Maybe if you tell us who you are, we can help?".

 

The Princess squares her shoulders showing off her regal yet commanding presence.  _An intimidation tactic_ Priya notes, "I am Princess Allura of the Planet Altea" she announces. While moves to the control panel to figure out where we were and how long they slept for, the second pod opens up to release Coran. Almost immediately he steps into a goofy mock fight with Lance. Priya knew the two would get along well with each other. 

 

A gasp resounds through the entire room. "It can't be, Coran we've been asleep for 10,000 years" it's clear how shocked the princess was with the news. Then she goes through sadness and pain as she realizes all of Altea has been destroyed. In a split second though she mutters Zarkons name with venom in her voice. At the mention of his name both Priya and Shiro flinch. Priya could see Shiro recall something painful. "I remember now... I was his prisoner" The pain clear in his voice. Priya would need to talk to Shiro soon about his experiences. 

 

Once again Allura is shocked, "He's alive? Then he must be searching for Voltron still. We must prevent him from finding the lions" there's a strong sense of determination in her words. Just then Priya gets a flash of a vision as she feels a disturbance in the quintessence around them.  _Haggar has sensed us Blue_ , Blue simply hums with reassurance. Shiro talks in amazement about the technology of Altea and how amazing it must have been. His words bring down the mood as Coran reminds them of how they are the last Alteans alive.

 

"Well at least you two have me?" Priya says attempting to comfort the two. "How do you know them Priya? As far as we know you're human and you can't be 10,000 years old" Pidge asks confused. Everyone else nods along wondering as well. "Wait a minute? How are you still alive if you weren't in the pods with us?" Allura questions.

 

Priya sighs "Well I guess it's time to tell you all" she looks to Keith. "Don't be mad at me kid, I had to keep it a secret from you until we got to a point like this" he simply shoots a glare, obviously betrayed. "I'll tell you the simple stuff for now and go into detail later, when we've all talked more. I'm still Priya but I'm not necessarily human. My people are the ancestors of multiple races such as Alteans ad Humans. We are the origins which is why I have a similar appearance to both. However this isn't my true form, I had to appear more human so I shifted my appearance."

 

At those words Priyas appearance started to shift slowly. Blue hues start to appear in her black hair. Next her skin started to reveal marks that looked like tattoos. These marks had a peculiar design weaving through her arms, up her neck, and some appeared under eyes. It was stunning seeing these marks turn into a glowing aqua color. Everyone was in awe of her appearance alone.

 

"My people have powers like this and we generally live almost immortal lives. Quintessence constantly flows through us, as we are one with it. Essentially up until we turn 18 our bodies stop aging. We can only pass due to major injury or disease. But I was around during the time of the war between Alteans and Galra. I was there when the lions were first created and the paladins had barely been chosen. My eyes saw it all and I watched Allura grow up. So yeah I'm way older than 10,000."

 

There was silence for a few minutes before Pidge started to ask Priya questions about how her anatomy works and what quintessence is. She just chuckled and waved Pidge off promising to go more in depth later. Just then alarms started to go off, sending a warning that a Galra cruiser has started to track the castle. Coran estimates that they'll arrive in a couple of days. "We have no time, five of you will reform voltron and become the paladins." Allura claims. Priya is put off with her statement "Princess I don't think it's a good idea to force these kids-" "SILENCE" Allura interrupts. "We don't have time and the universe needs Voltron to defeat Zarkon"

 

Priya sighs in resignation  _Sometimes princess, you can be a real brat when you want to be._


	5. 4

Allura had just about finished asigning the lions to their respective paladins. Priya find it hilarious that the lions colors match their paladins clothes. She was also swelling with pride that she is able to help these kids grow. However, she still filled with worry about tossing these children into war with little preparation, especially since they weren't even asked.

 

Priya made a note to talk to Allura privately about the consequences of a rushed decision like this. It would have to sit on the back burner though since she still needed to explain herself to Keith. Luckily he hasn't left the room yet.

 

Catching up she quickly places her hand on his shoulder and pulls him into a tight hug. Of course he stiffened with the sudden contact. "Keith listen to me before you lash out." she begs. He just lets out a huff and stands still, "Go ahead then".

 

"I had to keep me being an alien a secret okay? I mean it's not like I could just tell you, Oh yeah I'm an alien who's like over 10,000 years old. You wouldn't have believed me since earth still has a lot to learn before people accept something like that. But what I'm trying to say is that I'm still Priya. Your adoptive mother who watched you grow up and was there to support you. I love you okay, I just needed to explain myself before you become really upset." Priya holds on tighter hoping he wasn't too mad at her.

 

Keith sighs as he slowly hugs Priya back. "I mean I'm still upset that you lied to me for practically my whole life but I know that you love me. But can we not keep secrets? You're my only family, other than Shiro". Priya smiles nodding her head but then remembers something, suddenly she frowns. "I really want to tell you everything but it's a lot of information that I don't think you'd be able to understand right now. Can you trust me to tell you gradually, when the time calls for it? I swear you'll be the first I tell." Keith pauses but then nods slowly "I guess that okay, I still don't like it but I'm holding you to your promise", the duo hugs it out again before finally separating.

 

"I'm gonna go talk to the princess and Coran okay?", Priya walks towards the other side of the room to her old family. Coran offers a smile as he watches her walk closer. "Well then Priya, how are you on this fine day? And what's this I hear about you being number 4's mother?" He questions rubbing his stache. Priya chuckles at his goofy atmosphere, she really missed him. "I'm assuming you're talking about Keith? And he's not exactly my kid, I kind of adopted him as my own after he lost his father a long time ago. I watched him grow up so he's practically my kid at this point."

 

Allura steps into the conversation, "I'm glad to see you haven't changed much Priya. I'm sure that almost everyone you meet considers you as a mother figure. You have a calming and warm atmosphere around you." Priya thanks her and gives a big hug. "I promise it'll get easier princess", she offers her reassurance. 

 

"How'd you end up on the primitive planet called..earth? Is that what it's called?" Coran asks. "Ah, that's a veeery long story. I'll probably tell you at some other point when we have time yeah?" Just as Priya answered, the paladins slowly start to pour in after retrieving their lions.

 

"We've run into some bad news" Coran announces once everyone has gathered. "We've located the red lion, but it's on a Galra cruiser heading straight for Arus. Good news is that we are on Arus!" Coran dramatically opens his arms in the air to emphasize his point. As soon as he said that a transmission suddenly appeared, revealing a galran commander named Sendak. He claims to be working for Zarkon and had come to take the lions.

 

Just then all the Paladins began to panic and argue over whether or not they should stay on Arus. Both Shiro and Priya shout at them to stop the argument. Shiro goes on talk to the princess about how it was her decision. Collectively everyone decides to stay and fight, but Priya still worries about the after affects of this.

 

Allura leads the group to the room where their paladin armor and bayards rest. Priya was thrumming with excitement to see her favorite suit. She searches the room as the boys (and girl) get dressed. Once she found what she was looking for in a hidden compartment she shouts a hooray. Looking over Lance is quick to ask. "What'd you find over there?". Priya just chuckles, "Oh you'll see".

 

Everyone is dressed and ready to receive their bayards as Priya slowly emerges from where she had been changing. Obviously the kids weer shocked to see her with paladin armor, only in all white with her voltron symbol holding the colors of the rainbow. "I know I'm supposedly 'ancient' but one thing you'll learn is that I'm a part of Voltron itself. When I'm with you I should be able to use my abilities to give you 'power ups', in order to help you fight. I even have my own bayard" She explains quickly.

 

Allura brings out the bayards and the paladins activate them one by one. Priya knew that the forms the bayards formed perfectly suited each paladin. Finally it was her turn to show off her own favored weapon. It had been a long curved bow that was spotless. "Where are the arrows? It doesn't seem convenient in a fight" Pidge asked curious about Priyas old fashioned weapon. Priya decides to show off a bit and aims for a spot on the wall and draws the bow back, an arrow forming out of quintessence in thin air, and shoots. The impact leaves a large scorch mark on the wall.

 

"And that's not all", she proceeds to snap the bow in half and it forms dual wielding blades that had a curve to them. She shows off some moves, using the blades. It was safe to say that they were shocked at her diverse weapon. Priya just smirks a bit, feeling proud of her bayard. It's one of her most prized possessions.

 

                                                                                           


	6. Character design

 

So like I imagine Priya would look something like the drawing in the link. But ofc her marks are a glowing aqua color. Her eyes are gonna be pure white when she’s in her natural form, while it’s a aqua color when looking like a human. And her clothes are meant to be very flowy and thin in her natural form. And remember she’s a tanned beauty. Plus her marks are supposed to run throughout her whole body? Even her face? I haven't exactly figured out how I wanted them to look but keep that in mind for now.

 

Lets not forget about how I would like her normal outfit to be when she’s in human form. I’ll probably update another chapter in the future explaining her everyday outfit once I figure out how I want her to present herself.

 

Also the bow is a rough idea? Like I want it to look like two curved swords attached together if that makes sense? I’m just terrible at coming up with the look of weapons.

https://sinnamonrolllls.tumblr.com/post/186488004000/okay-so-this-is-a-redesign-of-my-character-priya

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked what I've written so far make sure to show love to the book I got this from and the author who came up with the original idea. Her account is @Rosawinterthecountry from wattpad. I had permission from her to use her one shot to start off my story. I know this was a sad prologue but it was necessary to shed some light on the background of Keith and Priyas relationship.


End file.
